


Echoes In Rain

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Light Angst, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Echoes In Rain

Making her way up to her apartment, a faint blush showing, Sharon tried to shake it off, at least conceal it before she’d step under the light.

Meghan walked behind the blonde slightly, a part of her wanted to feel the date had gone well. Sharon had seemed nervous but then warmed up. Only to seemingly revert. She shrugged as she watched the girl approach her door.

Sharon paused and turned, offering a small smile as she spoke softly. “I had a good time, but…”

The but followed by the long pause, Meghan tensed, she shifted on her feet, wondering how quickly she could excuse herself.

Sharon then leaned in, planting her lips softly against Meghan’s. She groaned and then eased into a full kiss. 

Meghan moaned as she loosely draped her arms around Sharon’s waist. Cautiously placing her hand against her beck.

Sharon deepened the kiss, moaning harder as she smirked and then grabbed her ass tightly, a soft gasp from Meghan followed by a giggle from Sharon that the other girl then joined in with.

The kiss only ceasing several moments later as Sharon’s need to breath compelled her to part, yet she tilted her head to brush her cheek against Meghan’s. “So, first date, first kiss, what’s next?”


End file.
